spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SBFW Go! Groove
SBFW Go! Groove is a music/rhythm game, exclusive to the Nintendo Switch. It is based on the popular Polo (then known as STV3) show, SBFW Go!. It released on January 5th 2018 worldwide, with an enhanced port for the Picon titled SBFW Go! Groove for Picon planned for late 2018. Gameplay Players mimic the dance moves performed by the on-screen animated characters, holding a Joy-Con in their right hand. The game tracks your movement and the more accurately the players dance, the more points they score. All routines are one-person dances, though few have extra two-player routines. Each song has two modes: 'sucky', routines made for everyone and 'hard', routines made for players who are actually good at dancing. The scoring system is as follows, from worst to best: *X *Cringe-worthy *K *Great *Flawless Each score is worth a certain amount of points which are added to up to see how many 'stars' you got out of the possible five you can get. By playing the game, the player will level up. Each time the player levels up, a roulette will be spun and will randomly unlock something for the player (e.g. a new character, background, duet routine...) The game's modes are the following. Free Dance Choose a song of your choice and simply dance by yourself or with up to three other players. Battle Compete with up to three over players to see who gets the highest score. Whoever gets the highest score gets to pick the next song. Fitness Fitness Mode is the same as Free Dance Mode but the amount of calories burned is tracked, and you can see how long you have been playing for. Friend Party Host a private room and invite your Nintendo Switch friends to dance with you. Up to twenty friends can play! Songs are voted for by all players in the party. Online Join an online party of up to twenty players and compete for the highest score. There are also weekly tournaments with players can participate in to earn a place of the Hall of Fame. Songs are voted for by all players in the party. Characters The game's characters consist of the show's main cast and their gender-swapped versions to even out genders. All players must follow the moves of the character Player 1 chooses, though each player can choose their own character in two-player routines and when playing the game over the internet. Some backgrounds must be unlocked depending on how many overall 'stars' you have gained. Default *Timmy *Mason *Polar *SpongeBot *Travis *Phil *Arch Wizard Megumin *Kelpy *Pluto *AMK *Arre *SpongeBob *Bong *Tiffany *Mona *Patricia *SpongeBoob *Travis-etta *Penelope *Female Wizard Megumin *Katie *Venus *AMK-etta *Arre-etta Unlockable *Cicicity *CeCecity Backgrounds As well as selecting a character to follow, a background must also be selected. Some backgrounds must be unlocked depending on how many overall 'stars' you have gained. Default *Airport *Bikini Bottom *Kitchen *Krusty Krab *Krusty Krab (Improved Ver. by Travis) *Lounge *Nicki Minaj's Bathroom *Night Club *Temmie Village *Writing Room Unlockable *Bedroom *Bikini Bottom Prison *Conch Street *Dance Studio *Donald Trump's Wall *Gym *SBFW Home Page *SBFW HQ Rooftop *Village Soundtrack The game contains thirty-seven tracks, with more as downloadable content. *(2) - The song also has an unlockable two-player routine DLC DLC was put on hiatus until May 4th 2018. May 4th 2018 7 songs were released on Star Wars Day. Trivia Category:2017 Category:PolarTem Category:Polar Inc. Category:SBFW Go! Category:Video Games Category:Video games rated T Category:2017 Video Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games